Haunted
by Sanguine Quill
Summary: A message from Riff Raff . . .


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, blah, blah, blah.

AN: Ok, this one's a little strange. Actually, it's very strange. But oh well, so am I. Anyway, it's from Riff's POV and takes place after the mission, when he's back on Transsexual. I guess it's sort of ROTOQ-ish, but not really. Enjoy and if you don't understand it at all, don't feel bad. Remember to R&R, though, please!

Haunted

I'm haunted by their memories, and my conscience. They come every night into my dreams, and even when I'm awake I sometimes see them, as little flickers of movement in the corner of my eye, that vanish as soon as I turn to look. Day in and day out, they come. They taunt me, all of them, even Magenta. Especially Magenta. Because she is the only one I regret, but also the only one that was completely necessary. 

But I'm probably confusing you now, whoever you are. Are you a maid? A manservant? One of my fellow generals? Oh, it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that I explain what happened. That's the only way the haunting will truly stop.

First there was Frank. I'd warned him over and over that if he ever touched my Magenta, I'd kill him. Every time I caught him looking at her with that familiar, hungry glint in his eyes, I'd warned him. But he'd never taken me seriously. He scoffed at the warnings, believing himself invincible. (I've found that to be a common thought among the royal family; his cousin seemed to believe it also.) I doubt he ever gave my threats a second thought. Well, until the end, that is. But he probably didn't think I had the courage or the intelligence to follow through on anything I said. And by the time he had learned otherwise, it was too late.

I realize now that I didn't have to kill him. I could've just locked him up in the dungeons and saved us all a lot of trouble. But I don't regret what I did to him. He deserved it. I'd warned him and warned him, but he hadn't listened. Not only did he touch her, but he hurt her. And for that he had paid the ultimate price.

Are you beginning to understand now? Contrary to what I told the Queen, I was the one that killed Frank, not the idiotic earthling female he let into the mission. She had been angry with him and jealous of his creation, but she'd never picked up the laser and shot them both. And I didn't shoot her in self-defense, either. Hers was more of a mercy killing. I knew she would never move on with her life after the castle left and we couldn't take her with us. So it was the easiest way. That's the same reason I shot the creature. He had no way to survive without his creator, so it was better that he just be put out of his misery. Nothing good could come of letting them live.

I hope you're not too surprised at my confession so far, because there's much more to come.

Just as I'd warned Frank, I'd warned DeLordy, over and over again. I caught him eyeing my beautiful Magenta many times, and I knew all too well what that meant. I'd confronted him, but he just scoffed and walked away. Just like Frank, he had no idea what I was capable of until too late. 

Come to think of it, he had many things in common with Frank. They both could've had any lover on the entire planet. But they chose my Magenta against her will. Frank because he was tired of inexperienced earthlings and DeLordy because he'd wanted her since they were children. But he had no right to take her, and that's just what he did. I caught him creeping down the hall away from her room one night, with a look that only meant one thing. Of course I didn't just kill him right then. I'm not a monster. I went to see her first. I wanted to make sure I got everything right, that there was no mistake. There wasn't, and later that night, he paid for her pain just like his cousin had. 

I don't regret his death, either. He deserved to die just as Frank did. They were both spoiled arrogant men that needed to be taught a lesson. And I think they both learned it very well. So, yes, I also killed him. But the worst is yet to come.

Magenta, my beautiful little sister, my love, my joy, my life. She was the final one, and, like I said before the only one I regret. But what I did to her was necessary.

Before Frank, she had been pure; untainted, untouched by anyone but me. She had been completely mine, my own special little secret. Nobody knew her like I did and nobody loved her like I did. No one else had ever held her, kissed her, or caressed her smooth, pale skin. She loved only me, and I loved only her. And we were happy. We were perfect.

Then Frank decided to add her to his list of conquests. He'd tainted her. He'd taken away her purity and contaminated her beauty. Every time I kissed her after that, all I could see was him, pressing his lips violently to hers. When I looked at her body, I saw the scars he left, which ran much deeper than her flesh.

Oh, but even that was forgotten with time. The scars all but vanished and she seemed to come back to normal. She was happy again, and therefore so was I. Eventually, I even stopped thinking of her with Frank and began to think of her as my own again. After all, what he did wasn't her fault. She still loved only me. And I still loved only her. 

Then DeLordy came around and opened old wounds, which was more than I could handle. It had been hard enough for me to get over what Frank had done to her, I knew it was impossible for me to ever recover from DeLordy. 

I don't know what was different between Frank and DeLordy, but for some reason, I wasn't able to get over the second bastard. He had completely stolen her purity and her innocence. Sure Frank had smudged it a little, but nothing compared to his cousin. After DeLordy, she was no longer as beautiful to me. He had taken my special little secret. And I couldn't touch her anymore without seeing him touch her. I couldn't kiss her without picturing him kissing her. He had completely tainted her. And I couldn't bear to see her like that. She was no longer pure, no longer beautiful, no longer mine.

So I restored her purity the only way I knew how at the time, with the laser. And I succeeded. In death, she was all mine again. I knew I would never have to worry about another man touching her or even thinking about her that way. 

But that was also when the dreams started. All three were in them, but only she ever spoke. "Why, Riff? I loved you. Why?" She said over and over again in a voice so sad and lonely that I would wake up crying. And the dreams haven't stopped. They keep coming, every time I fall asleep, so that even when I'm awake that's all I think about, all I hear.

And then it got worse. I started to see them. Well, I didn't really _see_ them, but there would be a flicker of movement in the corner of my eye, and I knew it was one of them. So, whether I'm awake or asleep, they're all I think about, all I hear, and all I see. 

It's like they've taken over my life. I can't leave my room. I can't venture outside because I know they're out there waiting for me. Last night, she even found her way in here. I turned around and there she was, sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her hair, more beautiful than ever. But when I reached out to touch her, she vanished. 

I know she'll be back, though. Tonight. Tonight all three of them will be here. Frank, DeLordy, and my beautiful Magenta. Something will be different, though, because tonight, when she asks me "Why?" I'll be able to answer. 

Then I'll go with them, the same way they went -with the laser. Because it has to be that way. There is no other choice. That's the only way I can make the haunting stop.

Sincerely yours,

Gen. Riff Raff


End file.
